The blossomed Orchid
by RinaMinami
Summary: This is about a 13 year old girl called Rina Minami.She has just moved to Konoha and is worried that she won't make any friends and succeed to be a great ninja until she meets a boy with faded brown hair and red canine like marks on his face.They became best friends and even developed feelings for one another.But another boy falls for Rina too. What will she do? Who will she pick?
1. First meeting, First day

I walked to the gates of Konoha with my mum.

We just moved from our previous home town due to destruction from madara and a boy with jet black hair, what was his name again.

I thought about what his name was and it finally came back to me.

He was Sasuke Uchiha wasn't he I pondered to myself.

The gates opened and we walked into the village we were staying in.

"Hey mum can I have a look around?"I asked my mum with pleading eyes.

"Well okay but don't get lost now!"

She shouted as I ran off to look at the shops, especially the food shops.

All this food made my mouth water. Every dish smelled so delicious.

I couldn't help but stair like I was a stray dog looking for scraps.

I had money on me so I went to one of the food shops called Ichiraku Ramen and I bought ramen.

While I was eating my ramen a boy who looked around my age with brown hair and well tanned skin, he had red canine looking marks on his cheeks and wore a grey jumper with a hood that had fur at the end of the hood and cuffs, and he wore a blue ninja head protector, came to the shop and asked for the same ramen I ordered a few minutes before that.

He sat down on one of the stalls and looked at me.

I don't know why but I turned red. I thought he was very attractive.

"You new here?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here and I need a guide to show me around the village."

I replied trying to act like I wasn't shy.

"That's great! It's always nice to see someone new in town, hey if you want I could show you around town."

He said with eagerness, was everyone in the village like that I wondered.

"Yeah thanks, that would be great, names Minami Rina by the way, what's yours" I asked.

"My name is Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba, and meet me here tomorrow at 3:00pm so I can show you around and I will show you my friends as well so you will have more friends besides me," he replied.

Wait, we just met and he already considered me as a friend.

He's so kind.

He finished his ramen and jumped up from the stool "so see ya tomorrow Rina!"He shouted.

I nodded and finished my ramen and found my way back to my parents.

"So where did you go?" My mum asked.

"I went to a food shop and ordered ramen, and then a boy came and offered to show me around tomorrow."

My mum just smiled and said "well looks like you've got a date" she smiled.

I just turned red, "h… hey don't joke about that! It's not a date!"

I shouted and I turned a deep red.

We walked to the apartment we were staying in.

It wan Night by the time we got there.

It was very quaint.

I liked it.

It also had a beautiful garden around the back.

I walked in and our stuff were already set up so I went to the bathroom and got my toothbrush and toothpaste from my bag and brushed my teeth, then I had a bath, washed my hair and went to my room.

I took out my clothes from my bag and put them in my drawers after I put on my pajamas.

Then I hopped into bed. I couldn't sleep because I had bad dreams about what happened in my previous town.

*FLASHBACK*

There was fire surrounding the buildings as Madara and Sasuke trashed the place.

My dad was trying to protect us from Madara and Sasuke while my mum held me tight trying to hide me from the damage.

Then all I saw was blood everywhere, my eyes widened as I saw the blood of my dad splatter over my pale skin and curly light brown hair.

My brown eyes watered up when I saw my dad lying on the floor breathing heavily.

He used his last remaining strength to teleport me and my mum out of the city which was now completely dissolved in flames.

I couldn't hold it in any more and I cried until I had no tears left.

"It's okay Rina, your dad died for us and we're still alive so let's look for another village" my mum choked out.

She started crying to and we began our journey to find another village.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I woke up instantly to find myself all sweaty, so I decided to have a bath.

It relaxed me.

I was in the bath for almost an hour, when I got out of the bath I put a towel around myself and went to my room.

Then I heard the doorbell ring, my mum opened the door and I couldn't really hear the conversation.

Then suddenly, my door burst open.

It was Kiba.

He was about to speak the stopped because he saw that I was only in a towel and he turned pink, me on the other hand turned a very deep red like the blood that stained me the other week.

" KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

I screamed and pushed Kiba out of my room and slammed the door shut.

Then I began to rummage through my clothes and I found a light purple dress with a flower at the bottom that I liked and put that on.

"You can come in now Kiba" I said very softly.

Kiba then opened my door once again and sighed in relief.

"So… um… how did you know where we lived?" I asked.

Kiba then looked up and shook his head.

"I didn't, you where late to meet me at Ichiraku's Raman stall so I knocked on every door until here I am-"

I cut him off near the end "Shit! I forgot! What time is it!?"

I panicked. I looked at my clock to see it was quarter-past four.

"My friends are waiting for you there, let's go."

Before I could say anything he grabbed my hand and we said goodbye to my mum and we ran to Ichiraku's Raman stall.

As we arrived I saw five girls, four boys and a small white dog.

I couldn't wait to introduce myself.

We approached them and they waved at us and the little dog barked happily.

" Hey guys!"

Kiba yelled they shouted hello back then a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes asked "Kiba... who is this?"

Kiba sighed and spoke to him trying not to be irritated.

"She is the girl i wanted you guys to meet you dimwit."

The blonde boy looked like he just remembered why he was here.

"so why don't you introduce yourself to everyone?" kiba said.

I walked forward one step and introduced myself.

" Hi, my name is Rina Minami and I recently just moved here. My family has the ability to communicate with plants and we can see, smell and hear better than most. I really hope we can all get along," I said with a smile.

Kiba looked at me shocked.

"Y...you have the same abilities as me except i can't communicate with plants.

I communicate with animals."

he stated then i added "oh actually it's a mix, I can speak to animals and plants," he looked impressed and introduced everyone to me.

He first introduced me the the girls,

" This is Sakura Haruno"

she had pink hair and green eyes, she wore a red chinese dress and black leggings and wore the same head protector as Kiba, in fact they were all wearing the same head protector as him.

"Hi nice to meet you Rina," she said

"same to you Sakura" i replied with a smile.

She smiled back.

"This is Hinata Hyuga"

She had short indigo hair that pointed up and pale lavender eye, she wore a cream jacket and navy blue trousers.

"I-it's n-nice to m-meet y-you R-Rina-san" she spoke very quietly and stuttered.

It was very cute.

I smile and replied "Same to you Hinata-chan"

she managed a small smile and blushed.

"This is Ina Yamanaka"

she had paler blonde hair than the boy with blonde hair and she has it in a pony tail and she has pale blue eyes, she wore a purple shirt and a purple split skirt.

She also had bandages underneath from the stomach to the knees.

" It's nice to meet you Rina Minami" she said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too Ino"

Kiba came to the next girl

"This is Tenten"

Teneten had darker brown hair than me and kept it in two buns and had brown eyes.

She wore a pink Chinese shirt and dark sea green chinese trousers.

"Hey! nice to meet you!"

she was very enthusiastic.

"nice to meet you too Tenten.

"And finally this is Temari" she had golden-blonde hair and had it in 4 pony tails, she had dark green eyes and wore a pale purple dress with a red sash acting as a belt.

she had net clothing underneath.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rina"

I smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you too Temari."

"Okay now onto the bays Kiba announced"

He came to the boy with blond hair.

"This knucklehead is Naruto Uzumaki"

he had blond hair and blue eyes, he had whisker marks on his cheeks and wore a blue and orange jacket and orange trousers.

"NICE TO MEET YOU RINA!"

He was too loud and it hurt me and Kiba's ears due to sensitivity.

"Ni-nice to meet you too Naru-to."

the sound made me dizzy so i stuttered a bit like Hinata.

"Oka-y on to Neji Hyuga"

so he was a hyuga too.

He had long faded brown hair kept in a hairband near the bottom and pale lavender eyes.

he wore a peach jacket and black shorts, he had a bandage on his right thigh.

"so you're the girl Kiba has gone on and on about?"

he smiled and looked at Kiba who turned a little red.

"Yeah i am, it's nice to meet you neji."i replied

"This is Rock Lee"

He had jet black hair and black eyes.

He had huge eyebrows which disturbed me a little.

he wore a green warm up suit and orange leg warmers.

He had bandages on this arms and wrists.

" I'm very interested to see how strong you are and how good you can fight. wanna have a match tomorrow?"

he looked at me with burning eyes

"ok I'll fight you tomorrow, i can't wait to get started"

Kiba then cut me off and said

" last but not least Gaara, i asked more of my friends to come but they are too lazy" he said.

I giggled Gaara had red hair and sea green eyes , they were the nicest eyes i have seen.

He had black marks around his eyes which makes him look a bit like a raccoon.

He had no eyebrows and had a kanji symbol that means love above his left eye.

he wore a black t-shirt and net shirt underneath and wore black trousers.

"nice to meet you"

he said with hardly any emotion.

" Yeah, nice to meet you too gaara."

"and this is Akamaru, My dog"Kiba said.

He was a white puppy with light brown ears.

He was so cute,

Then Kiba stepped up and said "Well you've met everyone that i could summon today."

We all hung out for a little longer playing games and then they left apart from Kiba.

"Hey, is it okay if i come round for a bit? I want to see your house and meet your family" I said to kiba.

"Okay it would be an honor to show you my house and family."

Then it started raining.

We got soaked.

Kiba grabbed my hand and ran to his house.


	2. Kiba's House

Sorry my chapters are so short but I'm pretty lazy. yeah i admit it. Lets face it i might as well be shikamaru's sister if he was real. so yeah sorry the chapters are short but i hope you still like them

* * *

It started raining down harder and eventually the rain turned to hail stones.

The hail was hurting our heads and they were quite big and they came down fast.

"Rina, we're almost at my house" he said sounding a little out of breath.

"Ok" I replied.

We eventually arrived at his house and it looked very nice.

"Well… this is it" he said.

We entered his house and Kiba shouted " I'm home, and I have my friend with me!"

then I heard a voice, a female's voice.

She came into the passage and greeted us.

She was very beautiful.

She had the same cheek marks as Kiba and long brown hair and black eyes.

She wore a cream jacket with the neck going up to her chin and she wore netted leggings.

"Is mum home?" Kiba asked her.

So she wasn't his mum, must be his sister

"hmm I wonder what his mum looks like?" I thought in my mind.

"No she's not, she's on official business." She replied.

"So Kiba, who's your friend," she said with a mischievous smile.

Kiba turned a little red

"Hana! It's not like that! She's just my friend and we only met yesterday!" he shouted at her.

"But… she is awesome…"

he muttered under his breath, I could barely hear what he said but his sister heard it.

"Anyway we're going to my room."He stated.

Hana just smiled while we walked to his room.

I was very cold and I sneezed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot.I need to give you clothes and you need to have a bath to warm yourself up." He said.

"Hana! Could you run Rina a bath please!" he called to his sister.

"Ok!" she replied.

I looked at him thinking that this was very kind of him.

"Umm… are you sure this is alright?" I asked.

Kiba laughed.

"Yeah, of course it is, besides I can't leave you like this." He replied.

His words made me blush.

"Rina! Your bath's ready!" Hana called form the bathroom.

"Ok!" I replied back.

"Kiba, you should have a bath after me ok." I said to him.

He nodded.

I went to the bathroom and locked the door.

I undressed and got into the bath.

This was the most relaxing bath I have ever had.

I sunk my head lower into the water and soaked my hair.

I was in the bath for a good 30 minutes and then I got out and put a towel around me.

I went back into Kiba's room and said he could use the bath now.

He nodded and told me that he left the clothes he was lending me on his bed before he left his room to have his bath.

I put on the clothes he left me, but to my surprise he gave me a vest and boxers.

I shuddered and blushed at the thought of wearing his boxers.

While I was waiting for him to get out the bath, I lay on his bed.

It was surprisingly comfortable;

it was actually the most comfortable bed I have ever laid on.

I was relaxing for quite a while when Akamaru came in he barked at me to let him up so I picked him up and laid him gently on the bed.

I lay down again and Akamaru went to lie on top of my stomach.

Then I heard the door open.

It was kiba.

It looked like he just finished his bath since he still had a towel around him which forced me to close my eyes.

"Hey Rina, could you close your eyes for a few secs please? I'm gonna get dressed."He told me.

"Don't worry I already have them closed" I replied.

I hear his draws opening and him rummaging through his clothes.

"Okay you can open your eyes now. I'm dressed."

He said after two minutes.

I open my eyes and I saw him with a grey t-shirt and black shorts.

"Um how come you get to wear a t-shirt and I have to wear a baggy vest?" I asked him.

He looked confused but then clocked, and gave me another shirt.

"I'm sorry Rina. I thought it would have fit you." He said a little upset.

I smiled at him "No, no. it's quite alright. It's not your fault you didn't know." I replied back reassuring him.

"Well I'll be back in a sec. I'm just gonna change into the t-shirt you gave me."

Kiba nodded and I left his bedroom and went to the bathroom.

I took the vest off and put the shirt he gave me on, Then I walked out the bathroom and walked back to his room.

"Kiba, I'm back." I said while I walked in his room but Kiba wasn't there neither was Akamaru.

"Rina, I'm in the dining room!" Kiba shouted.

So I went to the dining room and there was food on the table.

"Rina come and eat." Kiba said while eating a bit of steak.

I sat down and thanked them for the meal and we ate.

Hana made steak and potatoes.

I found her cooking very tasty and ate everything on my plate.

I was very full after and I thanked them again.

"Kiba, Hana, I'm gonna go now. My mum must be worried and it's late. But thank you for dinner and for having me." I told them and I waved to them.

While I walked away from them, Kiba said "You don't expect me to let you walk home alone at this time do you?"

he walked towards me and smiled at me and took my hand.

While we were walking to my house he started to talk.

"Rina… don't lose to Lee. He's stronger than he looks so be careful." He said voice shaking slightly.

"Hey, don't you trust me?" I asked

"I'm a tough girl. Nothing can break me." I said and I smiled big.

Kiba smiled back "Yeah, you're right. I have no need to worry."

He replied and before we knew it we were at my house and we said our goodbyes.

Kiba walked away and I entered my house.

My mum ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"Rina where was you? I was worried." She said voice trembling.

"I was at Kiba's while waiting for the rain to let up. And I'm fine mum." I told her.

She managed a little smile and I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth then I went to my room and fell asleep waiting for tomorrow to come.


	3. Rina VS Lee

It was morning and my alarm rang.

I got out of bed and dressed into my normal clothes that I wear, light grey leggings and a jacket with one of the arms cut off and the other still there.

The jacket goes a little past my knees and I has gold trimmings where the zipper is and around the bottom and around the cut sleeve.

I went downstairs and I saw that breakfast was ready.

It was boiled eggs and toast.

I finished that quickly and then went to brush my teeth.

After I brushed my teeth thoroughly I brushed my long brown hair making sure no strands of hair was out of place.

Then I left my house to meet up with everyone because they were going to watch me and Lee have a match to test one another's skills.

I ran to the training ground to find all of them were there and Lee was doing a lot of press-ups.

"Hey guys!" I called to them as I ran to where they were.

I saw that everyone I met was there even Gaara and Temari and they came from a different village.

"Hey Rina!" Everyone called out to me.

Lee just stepped out in front of everyone and went into a fighting stance.

"Are you ready to fight Rina?" He asked with fiery eyes.

I got into a fighting stance as well and replied "Yes! I'm ready to fight you!"

Everyone moved back out of the way and stared at us, waiting for the fight to start.

I started the fight by disappearing, Lee was frantically looking around to see where I was and I appeared behind him punching him in the face.

He flew back into the tree but got up straight away.

He ran straight towards me and started running in circles around me and slowly began to get faster.

I was getting dizzy and I was venerable.

He stopped when he saw that I was dazed and began punching me in the stomach and face with great speed and force.

When he stopped his punches everyone could see the blood and bruises from the hits I got from Lee.

I coughed out a little blood and staggered backwards.

I was getting beaten up, I couldn't believe it.

This reminded me of when I was younger fighting against my older brother.

*FLASH BACK*

"Ni-san, can't you go easier on me?" I squeaked, trying to keep my balance.

"Sorry, I would but dad said I have to make you stronger. If I go easy on you, you won't get stronger." He replied with the nicest smile I have ever seen on anyone's face.

"Ok… Then come at me! Make me stronger Ni-san!" I shouted with determination.

We kept going and I got bruised and bled a little.

I was sweating.

We stopped for a break.

We were going on for 3 hours straight.

I got a little stronger than I was 3 hours ago but it wasn't enough.

But I couldn't do anymore training that day.

" Ni-san?" I asked my older brother.

He looked at me wondering what I was going to say.

"Um… I want to be just as strong as you one day, so please keep teaching me until then."

He smiled and patted my head.

"Okay Rina."

But the next day when he went on a mission I found out he had died and that promise was broken.

I could never be as strong as him now.

*END OF FLASH BACK"

I started crying from that memory and my right eye changed colour.

It turned red and had four triangles pointing inwards.

I grew a little dark and my canines became sharper and the pupil of my left eye became a slit like a cat's pupil.

I screamed and my power was overwhelming.

I couldn't control myself.

I started lashing out at Lee who was dodging my attacks but I managed to hit him with one of them.

He was up in the air and I activated my eye.

"ACTIVATE JIKAN MANGEKYO" I closed my left eye and looked at Lee with my right eye.

He stopped moving, time had stopped and he blew up.

Time started again and he fell to the floor with blood dripping from his head and had bruises all over his body and parts of his clothes were torn.

I managed to control myself after and the cursed eye disappeared with my brown eye returning.

I used most of my chakra and I felt very weak and I fell backwards and was about to hit the ground when Gaara caught me before I fell.

He and kiba left the training grounds with Gaara holding me bridal style.

Kiba showed him where my house was and when I woke up I was lying in bed Kiba and Gaara surrounding me.

"Wha… what happened to… me?" I spoke softly.

"You beat Lee Rina. But you fainted after though." Gaara said to me with worried eyes.

"Gaara caught you before you hit the ground and carried you back here with me showing the way to your house." Kiba added.

"But it looks like nothing major happened to you or Lee. That was an interesting fight though. Why didn't you tell us you had a Mangekyo?"Gaara and Kiba asked.

"It's a long story. I don't want to talk about it." I told them.

They looked displeased.

"Well, we're gonna leave you to rest now." Kiba said walking to the door.

"Get better soon Rina" Gaara called after they left the room.

I fell asleep without noticing and began to recover.

The next morning I woke up and I ate breakfast and brushed my teeth and went straight down to Ichiraku Ramen.

Kiba, Gaara and Naruto were waiting for me.

I sat in between Gaara and Kiba.

They were shooting death glares at each other.

Me and Naruto looked at each other puzzled wondering what was wrong with them, but we shrugged it off and ordered ramen.

I of course had to pay for them but to my surprise Gaara said that he'd pay then Kiba said that he would pay and the agued.

I sweat dropped and I but into their argument.

"Please just stop it you two I'll just pay!" I shouted looking aggravated.

When we finished our ramen I payed the shop keeper and I left without another word.


	4. Rina's Story

"I wish I never left without saying anything," I said quietly to myself.

"But Gaara and Kiba acted strangely. They weren't themselves."

I walked to the top of the cliff where the heads of the previous hokage's and the recent hokage's are and sat on the ledge.

I thought about what happened yesterday between me and Lee.

"I hope Lee is okay, I did a lot of damage to him."

I said to myself.

"Maybe I'll ask Tenten and Neji later."

The wind blew my long brown hair across my face.

The wind felt nice.

I closed my eyes and embraced the wind's presence.

I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"Why am I-?" I began to say when I heard Kiba, Gaara and Naruto.

"RINA!" I heard them shout.

"We were looking everywhere for you!"

Naruto said with a stern face.

"We were very worried Rina. You left without saying anything" Gaara said relieved.

"Guy's there's no need to worry about me. I can look after myself."

I said to them.

"If you say so Rina-chan" Kiba said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, were you crying?" Kiba noticed.

"Whaat! As if I would!"

I shouted but more tears came down my cheeks.

That took the boys by surprise.

"Hey R-Rina w-why are you crying?" asked Gaara.

The boys looked upset not knowing what was up with me but I couldn't tell them.

I have to though.

They need to know.

I wiped the tears from my face and stood up.

"Okay, I'll tell what happened and why I have an eye that is like a Mangekyo Sharingan."

Naruto, Kiba and Gaara looked at me Interested in what I was going to tell them.

"It all began when I was 6 years old.

I was training with my brother as I always did.

He would teach me new moves when he thought that I progressed.

One day the organisation which calls themselves the Akatsuki attacked my village, Suishō.

Village of the Crystals.

They were looking for a certain someone.

Me.

They broke into my house and started fighting my family.

My family lost and the Akatsuki took me to their lair and experimented on me.

They used a man with the Mangekyo Sharingan. His name was Itachi Uchiha." I said.

"What! Sasuke's brother!" they all shouted.

"Yes" I replied. "They extracted some of the power from his Sharingan and implanted the power inside my eye and it gave birth to a new type of Sharingan, the Jikan Mangekyo.

This Sharingan allows me to see the Past, Present and Future.

It also allows me to stop time, stopping every one's movements.

After the experiment my brother came to save me along with my parents. They fought against the Akatsuki once again but-"

I started crying again.

"But they killed my brother.

I was very angry and upset and that triggered my Sharingan.

My feelings.

My Sharingan stopped all movements and I lost it like I did yesterday with Lee.

I become a monster when my Sharingan is activated.

I started beating the crap out of the Akatsuki and they were heavily injured.

What stopped my rampage was my brother.

He appeared in my mind and looked upset.

He said he believed in me.

And he was proud to have had a great little sister like me.

His words softened me and that canceled the activation of the Sharingan.

Time resumed once again and my parents left with me and took me back home.

As soon as I hit 13 years old the Akatsuki struck again.

Only it wasn't the member's I knew. It was two people from the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke and Madara Uchiha.

The destroyed our Village resulting in many death of my friends.

And one of the friends that died was like my sister.

We cared for each other dearly.

Nothing could separate us- well apart from that.

Her name was Yuki Utsukushi."

I cried even harder.

Madara and Sasuke were looking for me and destroyed our house.

My father was trying to protect me and my mum but they killed him too.

The last words my dad said was that he believed in us and teleported us out of the city before he died.

We were out looking for a new village to live in and we found this village.

Konoha."

I wiped my tears away.

"I'm very glad we found this village.

I have loads of amazing and wonderful friends here and it's thanks to you Kiba for letting me meet your friends.

I appreciate it" I smiled at Kiba, and he blushed.

"No problem Rina" he said to me.

"Rina… I'm very sorry to hear that.

It must have been hard for you to bare all this" Gaara said.

"Yeah, you're kinda like me.

Except you still have a mum but two people you loved dearly from your clan were killed like mine" Naruto said with a small smile on his face.

"It's okay guys, that's in the past.

I need to live in the present.

Besides there's nothing I can do to change what has been done."

I clutched my long jacket and looked down and closed my eyes.

"But, I won't run any longer.

Even if I'm at the brink of death, I will not die until I get revenge on the Akatsuki for killing my Dad and my beloved Brother!" I shouted.

Naruto looked shocked.

"That's exactly what Sasuke said to me and Sakura-chan.

Then a year later he left and joined Orochimaru.

He betrayed the village.

Please don't be like him!" Naruto started crying.

"Naruto… I'm sorry. I didn't know he was from this village and that he betrayed everyone." I said feeling guilty.

"It- It's okay Rina-chan.

You never knew" he stopped crying and dried his tears.

Then smiled his signature smile.

That made me smile too.

Gaara and Kiba smiled as well.

They were also blushing.

Gaara especially.

He didn't seem like the person who would blush.

But I guess he is.

I went up to all three of them and I embraced them.

Gaara and Kiba turned a deeper red and Naruto turned a little pink.

"Thank you guys." I said

"I'm glad to have met you.

" You're the greatest friends I ever had.

I hope we'll always be together like this.

Everyone I've met so far are very precious to me. I never want to lose any one else."

"Rina… Thank you." Naruto, Kiba and Gaara said in unison.

I smiled.

"How about we go back to Ichiraku Ramen.

It's been a four hours since we last ate.

My treat for leaving suddenly." I announced.

"Okaay!" They all shouted.

We started walking with me in front.

Gaara tripped over a rock and fell on top of me.

Face first into my chest.

I turned deep red and Gaara got up very red as well clutching his nose.

A red liquid trickled down his nose.

It was blood.

"O-O-Okay… l-l-let's get g-g-going" I said as I turned around pretending that didn't happen.

We started walking again and the boys started talking quietly.

"You lucky bastard" Kiba and Naruto said to Gaara very quietly.

"It was an accident" Gaara replied

"They were soft though" Gaara said as he turned red

"That's kinda turning me on" Kiba and Naruto said together.

"Will you three stop talking about me like that!" I shouted and I turned red again.

"Okay" they said.

We walked the rest of the way to Ichiraku Ramen in complete silence.

We ordered our ramen and ate in silence as well.

When we finished we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

On my way back to my house I thought about that story I told them.

"I swear, I will get revenge on the Akatsuki!

Just you wait!"


End file.
